


it's complicated

by crownuponherhead



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: It’s complicated but, here in this room, they’re just Jon and Sansa. She’s just a girl sitting on a bathroom floor cuddling her, giving her comfort and vice versa.





	it's complicated

 

She used to laugh at the option of  _ It’s Complicated  _ on Facebook, her young mind couldn’t fathom what could be so complicated about being in love or not. But truly, it’s complicated. That’s all she tells her morals as she sits on the ground of some bathroom in a friend of Robb’s friends' house. That’s not the complicated bit, she’d sat on the floor of a strangers bathroom before after too many drinks. Tonight, she’s not drunk, she’s not emptying the contents of her stomach. No instead she sits on the floor, her back against the chest of her older brothers best friend, content with the way his thumb is rubbing circles against her midriff. She’s a little tipsy from the glasses of wine she had earlier, enough that her skin feels flushed. Then again that could be Jon. 

 

Jon and how his hands seem to know just where she wants to be held, comforted, loved.  Not that she’d ever say that out loud; not even to herself. 

 

Whatever is between them, it’s messy. She’d used to things being clean cut and organized but this is as far away as she could be from it. It’s messy, it’s complicated, it’s only between them. 

 

She loves it. 

 

A kiss to her head brings her back to reality, moving just a bit closer.  “Just a bit longer?” 

 

“Of course,” It sounds like a sigh of relief. 

 

Outside there’s a myriad of obstacles, ones she knows will be forgotten when he ends the night in her apartment instead. They’re there none the less. 

 

Outside is Harry, once upon a time she probably would have thought he was cute, dreamy even, but their circles have overlapped too many times and she’s heard the rumors of abandoned children from one night stands. Lately, when they’ve been in the same place due to one person along the chain knowing another, his eyes have looked at her as if she’s a prize to be won.  She isn’t. 

 

Outside is Val, she knows enough, it wasn’t anything but sex. That’s how Jon explained it, still explains it. A few weeks ago, when they saw her out at the pub, he mentioned how it’d been over for almost a year and it would start again. She’s not so sure the gorgeous blonde gets that though. She knows Jon feels that too with how his eyes caught hers from across the room when the blonde started to walk towards him. 

 

It’s not just that though. 

 

Outside she’s Sansa Stark, the heiress who dared to press charges on the not so perfect heir to the Lannister fortune and noble seat. She failed though.  

 

Outside he’s Jon Snow, the bastard son of the abdicated King Rhager whose wife and mistress ran off with each other. Half brother to the Queen has worked out better for him, it let him come home. 

 

Here in this room, they’re just Jon and Sansa. She’s just a girl sitting on a bathroom floor cuddling her, giving her comfort and vice versa. 

 

“Does Rhae really need you to help with the negotiations in Queenscrown?” It leaves her lips before she can stop it. It’s apart of these silent rules. Whatever they were, they don’t stop each other from living their lives. But she’ll miss him, miss his arms around her, he’s slept at her place every night for the past two weeks. 

 

“Sadly,” he murmurs into her hair. “She can’t leave negotiations in Mereen I don’t think they’re too happy with my Aunt as their envoy, Aegon is busy holding down the fort in King’s Landing, and we all agreed to let Mum and Elia enjoy the Summer Isles for ‘diplomatic’ reasons.”

 

She doesn’t say anything for a second, his grip on her tightening just a enough for her to notice. 

 

“I’ll miss you.” 

 

“I don’t leave for another two days.” 

 

“I know,” She turns in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I know I’ll miss you though.” 

 

It’s complicated. 

 

It’s complicated because they’re in the public eye. 

 

It’s complicated because he’s a prince of the kingdom and she’s what most would label a socialite without a job. 

 

It’s complicated because it’s not that black and white. She’s actually a successful artist; Alayne Stone’s last piece sold for almost 80 thousand in the galleries of Kings Landing. He’s a prince with a law degree, and he’s only been a prince since 16. 

 

It’s complicated because they both won’t say it but know they could never be the private couple they both would want to be’ they deserve to be. They’d both already had the media publicly drag their previous relationships through the mud. They called her a liar, weak, money hungry. They said that her broken arm and a black eye were fake. The slander? It worked. They stalked out Jon every second they could with Ygritte, with her, without her, and even more when she died. They didn’t even give condolensces as they stalked out the funeral. 

 

“I wish you could come with me.” She could though, they both know it. What they have doesn’t have to just be them in secret like now, cuddling on the floor of a friend of a friend’s bathroom.

 

Sansa doesn’t answer him instead a sad smile crosses her face before she gives him a kiss. 

 

It’s complicated because they’re both a little broken and a little stuck. 

 

_ “Have you seen Jon or Sansa?”  _

 

_ “No, maybe they left but someone’s been in this bloody restroom for forever.”  _

 

It’s complicated because from the voices outside the door now they can’t leave the bathroom without questions. How can they answer any questions if they won’t answer them themselves? 

 

“Do you still plan your dream wedding?” His question surprises her but she shrugs. She’s changed positions now sitting on his lap, cuddling close. 

 

“Not since the first time Joffrey hit me.”

 

“You should have let me kill him.” She lets out a laugh and shakes her head. 

 

“Can you imagine the tabloid titles if I did?” 

 

“Grieving Prince Jon Murder Sociopathic Lannister Heir for the Greater Good of the Kingdom?” The look on his face as he jokes she knows she’s the only one who sees it and it makes her heart race. Her whole being wants to scream how much she loves him but she doesn’t, she goes along with the joke. 

 

“Lannister Heir Murdered in Cold Blood by Vengeful Prince Jon Protecting Broken Sansa Stark.” 

 

His smile is gone at her words. It’s the most serious expression she’s ever seen on his brooding face.

 

“You aren’t broken, Sans.” 

 

“You aren’t either.” 

 

She doesn’t know how he can possibly pull her closer but he does. She can hear his heartbeat, it’s racing a quick thump thump thump. 

 

“I wish…” 

 

“I do too…” 

They won’t say it, its something unspoken between them. They can’t wish it out loud because everything good for them both goes away. This is too good to lose. 

 

“One day we’ll figure it out.” 

 

He’s confident, she knows that much. So Sansa nods along, she hopes he’s right. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to just come up to Queenscrown with me anyway? I can keep you hidden away from the press.” 

 

She hesitates. Even just sitting in the manor waiting for him seems like a bliss instead of missing him for days. Two days isn’t long but this mess is so new and perfect she doesn’t want to go two days without it. 

 

“Let me think on it.” She pauses, chewing on her lower lip. She’ll go with him, she already knows. Even if they barely see each other she’ll have her sketchbook and new scenery to look at. 

 

“Who the fuck is in the bathroom?!” 

 

She recognizes her sisters' voice and tries not to laugh. 

 

“I suppose we can’t go anywhere soon…Perhaps we could entertain ourselves.” Sansa lets out a smirk on her face. Her skin is still on fire and her emotions are all over the place. 

 

However, she looks at him and sees eyes full of love looking back at her. He looks at her and sees the same. 

 

When their lips meet, it might be complicated but it’s pure love. Maybe it won’t always be complicated. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading idk what this was or why i wrote it but i've typed complicated so many times i feel like i'm spelling it wrong now.
> 
> i like my lil universe tho so maybe i'll use it more.


End file.
